falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Honshu War
The Honshu War, also known as the''' War for Japan''', is a military conflict fought between The Shogunate and a loose-alliance between the postwar Japanese State and the Communist Party of Japan for control over Honshu, the largest island in all of Japan. The war is one of expansion for the Shogunate to restore the Emperor and Shogunate as the main ruling power in all of Japan and one of defense for the postwar Japanese State and the Communist Party of Japan who seek only to survive in the harsh post-war world they now inhabit. Fighting began in 2256 when Shogunate forces attacked communist and later Japanese positions and the war has since grinded to a stalemate and fighting still persists. Background Western Front The Western Front of the Honshu War refers to the conflict between the Shogunate and the Communist Party of Japan, taking place in western Honshu, mostly in the Kansai region, including Himeji, Osaka, and Kobe. Battle of Awaji-shima The battle of Awaji-shima was the first Shogunate attack on the CPJ, after years of military buildup along the border by both side. Taro "Oda Nobunaga" Oda intended to seize the island of Awaji-shima and eventually the eastern shore of Shikkoku, the CPJ guns on which prevented the Shogunate from entering the inland sea with their fleet, including four pre-war frigates. Oda believed that with a surprise air and artillery barrage, followed by an amphibious landing supported by most of the Shogunate fleet on the northeast and southeast shores of the Awaji-shima, he could seize the CPJ positions before reinforcements arrived and used the island as a "stepping stone" to attack the city of Tokushima, taking the city and the mountain passes that separate it from the rest of Shikkoku. Oda had no delusions of conquering CPJ territory with his smaller force, however, he believed the that he could defend the mountain passes on Shikkoku, as well as Awaji-shima well enough that the CPJ would give up trying to retake eastern Shikkoku in the face of heavy losses. Oda considered this part of his plan to slowly "chip away" at the two large states existing on Japan, until such point that they were weakened to the point he could defeat them. Oda's invasion, however, did not go as planned. He severely underestimated the tenacity of the CPJ defenders as, while the southeastern part of Awaji-shima fell, the CPJ set up a defensive line east of Minami-Awaji, turning many of the coastal guns on the west side of the island to fire at the incoming Shogunate troops, while the guns on the south side of the island fired on the incoming Shogunate warships, who wear unable to suppress the Communist guns or break through the strait east of Awaji. The CPJ defenders held out, successfully containing the Shogunate forces on the southeast corner of Awaji-shima until reinforcements arrived. The first to arrive were CPJ air and naval forces from their main bases in Kyushu, showing up two days after the start of the attack. The superior CPJ air and naval forces, including greater numbers of pre-war military aircraft and warships cleared the skies of Shogunate air forces and routed the Shogunate fleet, destroy over 25 aircraft and sinking over 35 ships, including one pre-war frigate and two missile boat. A second Shogunate pre-war frigate was also damaged. The loss of the irreplacable pre-war vehicles was a severe blow to Shogunate military power. Within the next two days, CPJ land forces arrived via transport ship and landed on the west coast of Awaji-shima. While the Shogunate forces stubbornly held out, with their fleet destroyed, they were left without any hope of reinforcement or resupply. Within a week of the attack starting, the Shogunate armies were pushed off of Awaji-shima. A continued Communist offenisive across the heavily defended strait, however, was rendered unfeasible by heavy Shogunate defense. The areas of Awaji-shima and Honshu that were within in range of each other became a stationary front, albeit one separated by a strait of water, characterized by frequent back-and-forth artillery fire. Battle of Himeji CPJ Northern Gains Tsuruga and Fukui The Kakogawa Front Breaks The Kobe Front The Osaka Breakthrough The Eastern Front The Eastern Front of the Honshu War refers to the battles between the Shogunate and the postwar Japanese State, taking place in central Honshu. Battle of Lake Hamana The first Shogunate attack was took place in July, 2256, when Oda, undeterred by his defeat earlier that year at Awaji-shima, attempted to attack the westernmost outpost of the postwar Japanese state in Hamamatsu, believing the he could cut off them off from the rest of the Japanese state territory further to the east. The Shogunate launched a surprise attack starting with a failed attempt to sabotage the Tenryu River bridges in an attempt to cut Hamamatsu off from JSDF reinforcement, followed by a surprise air attack and amphibious invasion. Oda, however, underestimated the speed at which the JSDF's superior number of pre-war aircraft and warships could arrived and reinforce Hamamatsu, with JSDF forces quickly regaining air superiority over Hamamatsu and destroying much of the Shogunate landing forces attempting to land on the beaches to the south and the shore of Lake Hamana to the east. With the support of the aircraft, the JSDF forces in Hamamatsu pushed the Shogunate invasion back to the beaches. After the arrival of JSDF land and naval reinforcements, the JSDF managed to make minor territorial gains, though they were unable to push significantly into Shogunate territory. The Southern Front Stabilizes At the same time as the attack on Hamamatsu, Oda also intended to launch an attack south from the Shogunate Kai province (former Yamanashi prefecture) down the Fuji River valley, with the intent to cut off the extension of Japanese state territory that extended west of Mount Fuji, as well as make an attempt to Mt. Fuji itself, which plays a significant role in Japanese culture, and Oda believed seizing it was the next step on his quest to unify Japan. The attack began with a series of surprise air attacks which were quickly repulsed by superior JSDF numbers of fighters and AA guns. The air assault was followed by a land attack down the Fuji River Valley. The Shogunate attack, however, quickly became bogged down by JSDF artillery fire from the the forward bases around Mt. Fuji, which were home to most of the JSDF Southern Army, tasked with guarding the southern frontier. The rapid mobilization of the Southern Army pushed the Shogunate forces out of the river valley, back north toward Kofu. The JSDF was again unable to make further advances as they eventually fell into range of Shogunate artillery in Kofu. The front along the mountains north of Mt. Fuji quickly stabilized, creating a "no-man's land" in range of both side's artillery. Joetsu-Myoko Campaign In 2256, Admiral Etsuya Hoashi proposed attacking the Shogunate in their possessions on the north coast of Honshu, where they could not move their fleet to as they were boxed in by Japanese State waters to the east and the CPJ to the west. The plan was approved and, on August 7th, the JSDF deployed a fleet of ships led by six pre-war warships of the coast of Joetsu, the easternmost Shogunate-controlled city, which quickly swept aside the improvised patrol craft that were the only Shogunate naval power in the area. JSDF air forces also outnumbered the Shogunate in this area, and the skies were quickly cleared, allowing for a successful amphibious land, as well as the capture of the passes through the mountains separating Joetsu from Kashiwazaki to the west. With the successful establishment of a beachhead east of Joetsu, the JSDF were able to deploy armor and vehicles to the area, allowing them to flank Joetsu and cut it off from the east and north, trapping it between the JSDF and the mountains to the west. Then, JSDF advanced into the city under the support of offshore naval vessels and aircraft flying out of Niigata, with the city falling completely under JSDF control on August 18th. After the capture of Joetsu, JSDF forces continued their advance, their armor advancing quickly along the flat terrain towards Myoko. Once again, the JSDF met heavy resistance in Myoko, and their efforts were slowed as they had moved beyond the range of the guns mounted on the warships offshore. Nonetheless, on August 21st, the JSDF cleared Myoko and managed to push as far north as the town of Sekiyama. On August 22nd, the JSDF continued their assault towards the town of Myokokogen. The battle would see JSDF forces attempt to push the pass between Myoko and Nagano, but be pushed back by a series of layered defenses set up by Daimyo of Nagano Shisei Katsuragi. As they advanced into the town of Myokokogen, located in the middle of the pass, the JSDF entered the range of Shogunate artillery to the south and west. The offensive was blunted and pushed back by a Shogunate counterattack, however, the Shogunate counterattack was quickly halting, limiting the Shogunate the a tactical victory as, by this point, Joetsu and Myoko were firmly in JSDF hands, being resupplied and reinforced by the short sea route between Niigata and Joetsu. JSDF forces were able to push the Shogunate back to a front line along the Otagiri River, located the in the pass between Sekiyama and Myokokogen. This frontline would remains stable until 2260. Peak By Peak, Valley By Valley Toyama and the Northern Strategy Nagoya-Toyohashi Air Raids 2260 Nagano Offensive Taking Matsumoto Second Toyohashi Offensive Fall of Nagoya Category:Wars Category:Events